Money Making
|-|PVM= PVMing is the most popular source of gaining wealth in Konar. It is the easiest, and safest way to be rewarded. This section is based on the best PVMing money methods. Players should also watch out for current "blessings" that can help them if its a wild boss a Godwars Boss Etc For more information on Blessing Click (Here-Page will be added soon) However, obtaining a rare reward is luck and can happen to any player, gamemode, level, and or experience. |-|Skilling= One of the Most famous money makings is Thieving From Thieving Men & Women up to our stalls you can view the Thieving Guide (Here) Fishing And Cooking- Once level 35 Fishing For Harpoon Fishing you can fish for Tuna. Tuna is food used mainly from new players but can reward you with fast and easy money at a low level The same goes for Level 50 for Swordfish, 62 Monkfish,76 Shark,81 manta ray and lastly 85 for dark crab. Once you've caught the fish you have to cook it! Altho players do buy raw fish for other players can train them without fishing them. But if you are going to sell cooked fish that you've cooked yourself you'll need level 30 for Tuna, 45 for swordfish, 62 for monkfish,80 for shark,90 for dark crab and 91 for manta ray. Remember the higher the cooking the less of the chance you have for burning them! Altho Magic is combat and not skilling we have magic as an honorable mention! How can magic make you money? Once level 55 Magic you have the ability to cast "High Level Alchemy" With the cost of 1 Nature Rune and 5 Fire runes, any item in konar can be high alched But you can buy a fire staff From the magic weapons shop at home for 1,500 coins to have infinite fire runes while equipped and only cost you 1 nature rune instead of a total of 6 (1 Nature and 5 fire) Mainly used for Rune items Dhide range equipment and Revenant Bracelet that can be alch for 49k! To view more Skilling guides view our forums post about monkey making here! |-|Gambling= Gambling is one of the highest Rewarding Money Making but it is also the fastest way to lose your money all at once. Here --->Is The Gambling Games We Have Available Everything From Flower Games to BJ To steaking in the duel arena Gambling as stated before is a high-end reward player can make a LOT of money quickly but you can also lose it all in 1 or more games like that we recommend you if you win 1-2 games in a row to either stop and take a small break or lower the pot for you don't start gambling at full risk. You can also Merch items buy items low with our fully working Grand Exchange and sell at a higher price to make a profit without risk of losing Donation Boxes like our Mystery box and super mystery box can give high Crazy Rare rewards like a twisted bow but it can give you a common Barrows piece |-|Donating= Donating towards Konar has many great beneficial rewards that can help a player make money fast. Donations can vary from $5-$350. Konar is and will not be a PTW (Pay To Win), Unlike other servers. What we have in our store can be acquired in the game except for the boxes unless won from an event/giveaway. Players can also sell their donation to other players with ONLY IN-GAME CURRENCY RWT (Real World Trading WILL NOT BE ALLOWED AND WILL BE RESULTED IN A BAN) Players can also buy items from our Store just to sell them in-game to earn Coins.